The Fall
by God's Tears
Summary: Le ciel était déchiré et une météorite s'en était évadée. Cet homme était l'objet de toutes ses interrogations et la cause d'un futur incertain. UA.


**Disclaimer :** Fairy Tail ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

 **THE FALL**

* * *

« Tu as vu ça ?

\- Vu quoi ? »

Elle observa les cieux. Ses sourcils étaient un peu froncés afin de discerner ce qui avait capturé l'attention de son ami. Elle ne voyait rien à part un voile noir scintillant par une chaude nuit d'été. Parfois il y avait le grondement d'un orage, sans doute à cause des températures et de la lourdeur de l'atmosphère.

« Là ! »

Cette fois Erza perçut très nettement la trajectoire d'une étoile filante. Elle sourit, subjuguée par la beauté qu'elle dégageait. Un sourire qui disparut quand une main effleura la sienne dans une maigre tentative pour espérer un contact.

Ce soir elle se trouvait en compagnie d'un garçon qu'elle connaissait depuis ses huit ans. Ils étaient en haut d'une colline, éloignés de la ville de Rosemary. Elle brillait en contrebas. Il lui avait proposé de se retrouver ici « comme au bon vieux temps », si elle devait le citer. Ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée. Elle n'aspirait à rien de plus qu'à un moment de détente. Son quotidien était alimenté par le stress. Erza cumulait bien trop de travail à l'hôpital et même si elle aimait son métier, souffler un peu était nécessaire.

« Ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas profité d'une telle vue. »

Simon était un garçon agréable et sympathique. Drôle aussi. Et puis charmant et aimable. Simon était le shérif du coin. Il faisait respecter la loi et s'armait de courage pour combattre le crime. Mais Simon était aussi son ex-fiancé, celui pour lequel elle pensait vouer un amour inconditionnel, celui pour lequel elle aurait été prête à tout donner il y avait un an de ça. Simon était aussi l'homme qui n'avait pas tourné la page et qui essayait de la reconquérir, discrètement, à sa manière qui pouvait être douce et attentionnée. Mais ça, ça dépendait de son état d'esprit. Car Simon était colérique. Brutal. Mauvais. Sa gentillesse disparaissait sous la moindre contrariété. Ce n'était pas ça qui avait empêché leur romance durant neuf ans, depuis le lycée.

« Moi aussi. » répondit Erza en triturant l'herbe.

Elle l'entendit rire puis soupirer. Elle posa ses yeux sur lui.

« Je ne parlais pas de ça.

\- Simon…

\- J'aime croire qu'il me reste une chance. Je _sais_ que c'est le cas. Tu as juste besoin de temps.

\- Tu ne gagnes rien à t'obstiner ainsi.

\- Sauf que je t'aime Erza. »

Ses dents mordirent férocement sa lèvre inférieure. Elle se retenait de prononcer des paroles regrettables – c'était déjà arrivé suffisamment de fois –. À la place, elle reprit la contemplation de la voie lactée. Les minutes passaient, plongées dans un profond silence. Un éclat dans le ciel lui fit entrouvrir la bouche. C'était odieusement lumineux, plus que toutes les étoiles réunies. Erza le fixa avec le souffle coupé. C'était rouge et orange. Ça laissait une traînée de feu dans les cieux qui se déchaînaient. Ils grondaient un mécontentement qui fit se tordre son estomac. Après avoir déchiré la nuit de sa torpeur, le projectile s'écrasa dans les champs près de la ville. La terre trembla sous l'impact. Les feuilles des arbres se mirent à frémir et la terre se fissura à certains endroits dans un désagréable craquement.

« Oh mon dieu. »

Erza se releva, toujours aussi ébahie. Les tremblements se stoppèrent après quelques secondes, les laissant pantois.

« C'était une météorite ?

\- Il faut qu'on aille voir ça de plus près, souffla-t-elle.

\- Tu plaisantes ?

\- Est-ce que j'ai l'air de plaisanter ?

\- J'aimerai ! »

Cette manie qu'il avait de ne pas tenter le diable par peur d'outrepasser ses droits était l'une des nombreuses choses qui lui tapaient sur le système. Il était une personne réfléchie pour quelques cas, ça oui, pas comme ceux visant à la harceler lorsqu'il avait un peu trop bu.

« On se voit plus tard, déclara la jeune femme. De toute façon tu vas passer à mon travail.

\- Je fais ça pour prendre de tes nouvelles ! Sinon tu ne daignes pas m'appeler ou quoique ce soit d'autre.

\- Il faut bien que tu intègres tout est fini. » marmonna-t-elle en partant vers sa voiture.

Il avait dû entendre ce qu'elle avait dit puisqu'il bloqua sa portière, l'empêchant de la claquer derrière elle.

« On a vraiment besoin de parler. Pourquoi tu ne veux pas le comprendre ?

\- Nous n'irons pas voir de psy ou je ne sais quoi Simon.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as à perdre ?

\- Du temps. »

Sa langue claqua contre son palais pendant qu'il regardait ses pieds. Elle voyait son sourire crispé, signe de son profond ennui face à son refus. Elle qui avait espéré une soirée décente après leur rupture, voilà que le plan avait totalement échoué – ça aussi c'était familier –.

Une fois la clef insérée dans le contact, Erza fit vrombir le moteur et alluma ses phares. Simon s'était écarté du véhicule et avait fermé sa porte d'un geste assez sec. Ses mains étaient fourrées dans ses poches. Son signe de tête lui permit de comprendre qu'il attendait son départ.

Son rétroviseur lui renvoya le reflet d'un homme bouillonnant sous une rage silencieuse.

* * *

Les gravillons gémirent de protestation sous les pneus de son automobile. Elle avait quitté la route d'une manière brusque à cause de son empressement. La peur d'arriver trop tard, de ne pas être la première sur les lieux, était quelque chose qui la rendait nerveuse. Elle regarda l'horloge numérique. Une heure du matin. Elle devait se dépêcher si elle désirait avoir une nuit de sommeil à peu près décente.

Sortant de la voiture, Erza appuya sur le bouton de sa lampe torche qu'elle avait pris dans sa boîte à gants. La douce lumière éclaira jusqu'à une portée raisonnable, lui permettant de s'aventurer dans les champs de blé. Elle savait approximativement où elle devait aller grâce à la fumée qui s'élevait. Bizarre que le propriétaire n'avait pas encore averti les pompiers ou même la police. Elle grimaça quand elle se coupa avec une feuille et maudit la caresse sur ses mollets – porter une robe blanche qui arrivait aux genoux pour une promenade dans un espace agricole, ce n'était pas une très bonne idée. Ses pieds écrasèrent encore quelques plans avant d'atteindre le rebord d'une terre dévastée.

« Merde… »

L'impact avait détruit toutes les productions dans un périmètre circulaire d'au moins trois cents mètres. L'explosion avait tout carbonisé, même la terre qui rougeoyait encore. Le cratère était imposant mais il n'y avait aucune trace d'une météorite. Non il y avait juste une personne au milieu de toute cette désolation. Elle crû rêver parce que, _sérieusement_ , comment ça pouvait être possible ?

Le médecin avait fini par s'approcher, glissant la pente assez raide pour rejoindre cet inconnu qui ne bougeait pas. C'était elle ou des arcs électrique entouraient son corps ? Ils étaient d'un bleu clair – pas comme ses cheveux en pagaille – et électrifiaient même le sol à proximité. Il portait une armure de cuir consolidée par une épaulette en acier à sa droite. Ses avants-bras et ses genoux étaient protégés par la même matière que pour son épaule. Ses bottes remontaient jusqu'à la moitié de ses mollets. Et puis, il avait ce tatouage aussi. Sur son visage. Il semblait être inconscient.

Blessé, aussi.

Le sang par terre était suffisant pour qu'Erza comprenne qu'il s'agissait d'une blessure conséquente. Ça coulait de sa poitrine.

Se déplaçant pour avoir un meilleur angle, elle découvrit assez vite la source de tout ce liquide. Son torse était lacérée et elle n'oubliait pas la lame incrustée dans sa chair. Elle devait l'aider, l'amener à l'hôpital afin de le soigner. Elle se maudit pour ne pas avoir pris son téléphone. Elle le revoyait posé sagement sur le siège passager.

Lorsque l'électricité se dissipa autour de lui, la demoiselle acheva de briser l'espace qui les séparait. Elle posa la lampe torche par terre de manière à éclairer ses actions et l'endroit ciblé. Quand elle leva la main vers le visage pâle, le jeune homme l'en empêcha et elle sursauta. Son cœur s'était presque arrêté sous le coup de la surprise et elle retint une série de jurons.

« Où suis-je ? »

Cet homme avait un accent étranger qu'elle n'arrivait pas à caractériser.

« Où suis-je ? Répéta-t-il. Dans quelle contrée ? »

Sa voix et son souffle étaient hachés. Il devait avoir du mal à respirer à cause de ses blessures.

« Vous êtes dans les champs. Près de Rosemary.

\- Rosemary ?

\- Vous avez fait une… chute assez brutale et… et vous avez aussi un poignard enfoncé dans le corps. »

Il inspira et baissa la tête, brisant le contact visuel qu'il avait établi. Il lâcha un bref soupir, bien que lourd et rugueux.

« Ce n'est rien, croassa-t-il. Je vais m'en occuper. »

À peine eut-elle le temps de réaliser ce qu'il venait de dire qu'il plaça sa main sur le manche de l'arme de blanche pour la tirer d'un mouvement sec.

« Mais vous êtes malade ! »

Erza plaqua ses paumes contre la plaie. Elle sentit la chaleur du sang filtrer entre ses doigts.

« Vous voulez mourir ou quoi ?! S'écria-t-elle de manière paniquée.

\- S'il vous plaît, ôtez vos mains.

\- Si je le fais vous-

\- N'ayez crainte, la coupa-t-il.

\- Pourtant je sens parfaitement votre sang ! »

Il plissa des yeux et regarda à travers ses paupières mi-closes son armure devenir carmine.

« Pourquoi je ne guéris pas ? Murmura le garçon.

\- Parce que c'est impossible !

\- Non, je… _oh_ , bon sang.

\- Ne vous évanouissez surtout p- »

 _Et merde._

* * *

L'hôpital de Rosemary était comme son refuge. Elle y passait une majeure partie de son temps. Son métier était bien plus qu'un simple travail. C'était sa raison de vivre, même si certains jours elle vivait des choses horribles comme des accidents ayant dévastés des familles. Des pertes au bloc opératoire. Un homme se mourant dans son lit, sans aucune personne autour de lui. Mais il y avait aussi les bons côtés, les instants magiques. Une personne sortant d'un coma ou réussissant à marcher à nouveau, une naissance attendue après des jours d'angoisse – il y avait toujours une part de lumière dans les ténèbres –. Alors oui, Erza s'était retrouvée dans d'innombrables situations, chacune différente de l'autre.

« Alors comment se porte le dingue de la chambre 204 ? »

Pourtant l'homme qu'elle avait sauvé in-extremis était le premier cas de ce genre.

« Grey, il n'est pas fou.

\- Pardon. Se pavaner avec une armure au beau milieu de la nuit et avec un couteau dans la poitrine, le tout dans un champ, ça c'est sûr que tout le monde le fait. » railla le brun.

Son collègue marquait un point. Elle n'avait aucune idée de qui il était mais son instinct lui assurait que ce garçon n'était pas un cinglé. Sinon que serait-elle en racontant les faits tels qu'ils étaient ? Qui serait prêt à croire ça ?

« Il ne s'est pas encore réveillé.

\- En même temps vu ce qu'on lui a administré… »

Erza hocha vaguement la tête, perdue dans ses pensées. Que devait-elle faire ? Ou même dire ? Elle avait ramené cet étranger à l'hôpital pour qu'il soit soigné mais il allait vite être accusé. Simon ne tarderait pas, elle en était plus que certaine.

« Je n'en reviens pas que ce type puisse avoir voulu égorger Lisanna. »

La scène se rejouait dans son esprit.

Le nouveau patient avait été pris en charge par Lisanna et Jubia, Grey étant occupé sur une opération. Elle ne doutait pas de leurs capacités à soigner cet homme. Une infirmière était arrivée en trombe à l'accueil, là où Erza récupérait des documents administratifs en compagnie de Lucy. Les cris apeurés et surpris les avaient averties d'un problème. Cependant, elles ne s'attendaient pas à ce qu'il déambule dans les couloirs de l'établissement en ayant pour otage la plus jeune de la famille Strauss. Le raisonner n'avait pas été une mince affaire. Il était désorienté et le manque de sang l'avait considérablement affaibli. Sa capacité à raisonner n'était plus aussi rapide. Son état critique avait été le point qui avait sauvé Lisanna de son emprise.

« Tu es sûre que tu ne le connais pas ?

\- Évidemment.

\- C'est bizarre. Pourquoi il te demandait de le suivre avec autant d'insistance ?

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée. »

La jeune femme porta sa tasse de café à sa bouche. L'horloge de la petite salle de pause lui indiquait qu'il était déjà huit heures du matin. La nuit était passée à une vitesse affolante. Elle avait passé son temps au chevet de ce mystérieux inconnu. Il l'intriguait.

« Tu devrais rentrer. Tu sais, histoire de te reposer. »

Elle soupira et posa le récipient dans l'évier.

« Tu as sans doute raison mais-

\- Mais tu veux attendre qu'il daigne ouvrir les yeux. Erza, il ne le fera pas avant un moment alors pars.

\- Au moindre signe-

\- Je t'appelle, oui.

\- Tu commences à avoir la fâcheuse habitude de me couper.

\- Désolé mais tu ne me laisses pas le choix, sourit-il. Tu es capable de chercher le moindre prétexte pour t'éterniser ici. »

Grey avait raison. Si personne ne l'en empêchait, elle resterait à l'hôpital, même pour ne rien faire.

« On se voit plus tard, continua le jeune homme. Oh, et que je ne te croise pas dans les couloirs. »

Le chirurgien la quitta sur ces quelques mots et partit vaquer à ses occupations. Elle se retrouvait donc seule et pensive. Erza soupira et s'empara de son téléphone qui était dans la poche droite de sa blouse. Comme prévu, Simon allait passer. L'opportunité de l'esquiver était assez grande pour qu'elle la saisisse.

* * *

Le moteur ronronnait sous le capot pendant qu'elle patientait. Elle avait le choix entre rentrer chez elle ou retourner sur les lieux de l'atterrissage un peu brusque du garçon. Et s'il y avait un indice – n'importe quoi – qui pourrait l'aider à mieux comprendre ? Elle en avait assez de ce nuage d'inlassable questionnements qui lui bourrait le crâne. Quand le feu rouge vira au vert, sa décision était toute prise.

Comme prévu, son ancien compagnon avait bouclé le périmètre. Des bandes jaunes faisaient le tour du cratère mais personne n'était dans les environs. Si c'était à cause de la chaleur elle pouvait comprendre pourquoi. Et puis qui voudrait aller ici, mis à part les petits curieux ? Un sourire et elle dévala la pente. La semelle de ses baskets lui garantissaient un meilleur confort que les sandales qu'elle avait aux pieds hier. Elle avait aussi troqué sa robe pour un short et un débardeur.

« Bon… »

Si Erza devait être franche, elle était prête à avouer qu'elle n'avait aucune idée sur ce qu'elle était censée chercher. La terre carbonisée craquait sous ses chaussures tandis qu'elle s'avançait. Ses yeux s'accrochaient sur la surface et elle gémit d'inconfort quand une brise fit s'envoler de la cendre. Elle frotta ses paupières. Après dix longues minutes de recherches hasardeuses, l'éclat brillant d'un objet dissimulé sous de la poussière attira son attention défaillante – elle était vraiment fatiguée et elle désirait plus que tout prendre une douche et se terrer dans son lit –.

« Qu'est-ce que… »

Dans le creux de sa paume salie brillait fougueusement un bijou. C'était un anneau avec des inscriptions qui lui étaient inconnues. Elles ne ressemblaient aucunement à celle de d'autres régions.

De nouvelles recherches s'imposaient.

* * *

« Te voilà. »

Un grognement manqua de monter de sa gorge.

« Bonjour Simon. »

Déverrouillant sa modeste maison du petit quartier assez tranquille où elle habitait, la demoiselle avait souhaité – non, _espéré –_ avoir la paix qu'elle méritait. Elle jeta négligemment son porte-clés dans le saladier à l'entrée et ôta ses chaussures qui valdinguèrent à l'intérieur – elle les rangera plus tard –. Bien entendu, le shérif n'avait pas attendu la moindre proposition pour entrer. Il referma la porte derrière lui, sans un mot.

« Une raison particulière pour cette soudaine visite ?

\- Tu ne le sais pas ?

\- Je devrai ? »

Elle ne lui accorda pas l'ombre d'un regard, bien plus intéressée par le courrier qu'elle venait de recevoir.

« Ce gars que tu as ramassé hier, où est-il ?

\- Tu sais très bien qu'il est à l'hôpital, soupira-t-elle.

\- Plus maintenant. » répliqua-t-il d'un ton sec en lui ôtant ce qu'elle avait dans les mains.

Irritée, Erza croisa les bras. Elle n'aimait pas lorsqu'il agissait ainsi et encore moins le regard qu'il lui lançait.

« Il n'est est plus depuis que _toi_ tu es partie. Tu as une explication ? »

Comment ça il n'y était plus ? Il était toujours dit inconscient lorsqu'elle s'en était allée !

 _Deux minutes_.

« Tu ne serais pas en train de m'accuser là ?

\- Répond à ma question.

\- Tu crois réellement que j'ai ramené un homme qui, pas plus tard que cette nuit, avait une dague enfoncée dans la poitrine ? Mais qu'est-ce qui te passe par la tête pour penser de telles absurdités ?!

\- Toutes les possibilités sont à envisager ! Ça ne trompe personne que tu voues une obsession malsaine pour ce type !

\- _Malsaine_? Répéta lentement la rousse.

\- Oui. _Malsaine_. Oh ! Peut-être que tu as besoin que je te rappelle que tu es celle qui a passé toute sa soirée à son côté ? »

Erza plissa les yeux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ?

\- Que tu n'as pas toute ta tête pour faire de telles choses ! Ce mec a failli égorger une de tes collègues, a proféré des menaces et je ne parle même pas du fait qu'il a aussi ruiné la vie d'un agriculteur avec l'explosion qu'il a commis !

\- C'est la météorite qui a causé ça ! »

Même si la météorite en question était bien cet inconnu. Sauf que si elle expliquait ça à Simon, il n'allait pas la croire. En même temps qui le ferait ?

« Oh s'il te plaît. Il n'y aucune trace de ta météorite. Ce type doit avoir de lourds antécédents dans la justice. C'est peut-être même un fugitif !

\- Tu essaies de lui mettre sur le dos toutes les affaires qui tu n'as pas su classer ? »

C'était petit, elle l'admettait.

« _Quoi_?

\- Simon. Tu ne peux pas l'accuser de tout ça alors que tu ne sais même pas qui il est.

\- Toi non plus tu ne sais pas qui il est ! »

Elle avait pourtant l'impression du contraire.

« Tu cherches vraiment à trouver le moindre prétexte pour faire régner ta loi, hein. »

Simon ne lui répondit pas. Il était raide, les poings serrés – son courrier était froissé sous ses grandes mains –. Ses lèvres formaient une ligne droite.

« Je n'ai pas ramené ce blessé chez moi. Mais puisque ta confiance est si grande en moi, je te laisse fouiller dans _ma_ maiso _n. »_

Elle appuyait là où ça faisait mal.

« Je te surveille Erza. »

Sa voix vibrait sous la colère. Il avait jeté ses lettres par terre sous cette émotion si incontrôlable.

« Ne remet plus les pieds ici. »

Seul le claquement de la porte lui répondit.

* * *

 _« Échec et mat. »_

 _Erza soupira d'exaspération et croisa les bras. Elle en avait assez de perdre contre lui._

 _« Je suis sûre que tu triches.  
\- Ne sois pas une mauvaise joueuse. »_

 _Elle fit la moue._

 _« Je n'aime pas ce jeu. »_

 _Le garçon assit en face d'elle haussa un sourcil. C'était frustrant. Son visage n'était pas net. Elle parvenait à distinguer l'éclat des ses yeux verts et la douceur d'un sourire._

 _« Pourquoi ?_

 _\- Les échecs simulent une guerre. Il faut tuer pour avancer. Sans parler que chaque pion possède un statut particulier. Ceux qui ont peu de valeur sont placés à la première ligne._

 _\- Des sacrifices pour percer la défense ennemie. »_

 _Elle grimaça._

 _« Tu es la mieux placée pour savoir qu'une bataille ne se gagne pas toujours sans que des alliés soient tués. »_

 _Ses ongles tapotèrent la surface en bois de la table. Elle devait se faire une raison._

 _« Tu es encore jeune. Tu apprendras tout ça._

 _\- Tu as le même âge que moi mais tu en sais déjà plus que les autres, maugréa-t-elle._

 _\- Je suis voué aux batailles pour protéger les sujets. Et un jour, je serai celui qui sera assigné pour être ton Protecteur._

 _\- Un baby-sitter tu veux dire. »_

 _Il rit et sa main balaya la sienne. Le contact était subtil mais empreint d'une certaine tendresse. Leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent._

 _« La tâche ne sera pas aisée, hein. »_

 _Elle se mit à rire à son tour et quitta son siège pour s'installer sur les genoux de l'homme. Ses doigts s'empêtrèrent dans la masse que formait ses cheveux. Les fines mèches glissèrent. Sa bouche trouva celle de son partenaire pour un long baiser et la chaleur afflua en elle. Son ventre se tordit délicieusement sous la langue qui frôla sa lèvre inférieure. Un soupir puis un gémissement de contentement. L'amour d'une étreinte, le souffle de l'effort._

 _« Erza. »_

* * *

Un fracas monstrueux la tira de son sommeil. Elle haleta sous la surprise mais aussi sous l'intensité de son rêve. Qui était chez elle ? Ce n'était quand même pas un cambrioleur ?

Elle alluma sa lampe de chevet et tira de sous son lit sa batte de base-ball – un petit souvenir de ses années au collège –. Quittant le confort de son lit, Erza se faufila en dehors de sa chambre. Elle traversa le petit couloir en grimaçant sous l'air froid qui mordait ses cuisses. Elle avait oublié qu'elle portait juste un long T-shirt gris. L'idée de fracasser le crâne en étant en petite tenue n'était pas tentante, autant que de se dire qu'elle allait se montrer ainsi. Après tout, c'était peut-être un psychopathe.

La lune éclairait le salon où, planté au milieu, quelqu'un regardait droit dans sa direction. Elle resserra sa prise sur le manche de la future pièce à conviction – exploser le crâne à cet individu était sa principale idée –.

« Qu'est-ce que vous fichez chez moi ?! »

S'il n'avait pas bougé la tête, Erza ne l'aurait pas reconnu. La pâle lueur faisait s'illuminait son visage dans une couleur froide qui n'arrivait pas pour autant à geler l'émeraude de ses yeux.

« Oh Seigneur, c'est une blague… »

Devant elle se tenait l'objet de toute sa curiosité.

Il était grand et large d'épaules, plus musclé que ce que l'armure dont il était pourvu hier laissait paraître. Mais d'où sortait ces vêtements ? Ils lui étaient familiers. Un jean bleu marine, une paire de chaussures montantes d'une couleur ocre, un polo noir. Ah oui. Ces habits étaient à Grey. Il les lui avait volé ?

Délaissant sa batte, Erza appuya sur l'interrupteur. La lumière baigna la pièce.

« Pourquoi vous êtes dans ma maison ? Vous êtes blessé ! »

D'ailleurs, comment diable était-il rentré ici ? Il n'avait quand même pas brisé une fenêtre ou quoique ce soit d'autre ? Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la baie vitrée et soupira de soulagement. Il pencha un peu la tête sur le côté, signe qu'il avait capté sa légère inquiétude.

« Loin de moi l'intention de vous importuner mais… »

Il tendit la main vers elle. Son geste, malgré qu'il soit d'une grande banalité, émanait une certaine singularité. Il n'était ni brusque, ni lent. C'était délicat, d'une fluidité parfaite. Sa manière d'être le trompait. Même son langage le trahissait.

« … vous avez quelque chose m'appartenant. »

Il parlait de la bague qu'elle avait ramassé plus tôt dans la journée. La chaînette qui la maintenait autour de son cou lui sembla bien lourde sous l'intensité de son regard. Erza ne savait pas ce que cet anneau avait de si spécial, mis à part les écritures incrustées dans la matière. Elle avait fait des recherches dessus pour finir bredouille devant l'écran de son ordinateur portable.

« J'aimerai le récupérer. »

Sa voix était envoûtante et elle avait le don de faire remuer une étrange sensation dans le creux de son ventre. L'accent, sans doute.

« Je ne connais pas votre prénom. »

La phrase lui avait échappé. Il haussa un sourcil – le gauche – lui donnant un air surpris tandis que sa main retourna à son flanc. Il s'avança vers elle, réduisant son espace vital en lambeaux. Par un mécanisme de défense, le médecin se recula pour toucher le mur derrière elle. La froideur transperça son T-shirt et un frisson parcourut son échine. Il s'agenouilla devant elle, ses prunelles fixement accrochées aux siennes. Elle déglutit. Il captura sa main dans la sienne, plus grande et chaude, pour y presser ses lèvres sur le dessus sans même briser le contact visuel.

« Je me prénomme Gerald Fernandez, pour vous servir. »

Comme brûlée sous la légère caresse, elle brisa très vite le toucher qui restait anodin – bien qu'assez étrange –. Il ne s'offusqua pas et se releva, la dominant par sa taille – il devait faire une tête de plus qu'elle –.

« Vous… êtes une sorte de chevalier ? »

Quand l'ombre d'un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, elle capta la formation d'une fossette dans le creux de sa joue gauche.

« Après tout je vous ai retrouvé dans une armure, poursuivit la rousse. Et vous avez une manière de parler si…

\- _Différente_ ?

\- Oui. »

Elle inspira et la fragrance musquée du jeune homme lui fit tourner la tête. Il était proche, plus qu'elle ne le pensait dans le voile brumeux de son esprit.

« Vous êtes tombé du ciel. Je veux dire, vous être _littéralement_ tombé du ciel. Comment c'est censé être possible ? Personne ne peut survivre à ça ! Et puis vous aviez retiré cette dague qui a failli causer votre mort en prétextant que vous alliez guérir. Sans compter que Simon vous a menotté à votre lit d'hôpital par mesure de sécurité. Et vous être là, devant moi, en vous portant comme un charme. Vous êtes un… vous être un réel mystère et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de vouloir vous comprendre, comprendre ce que vous êtes vraiment. »

Erza souffla.

« Montrez-moi votre plaie. »

Cette fichue blessure était la seule chose qui la retenait de ne pas sombrer dans une espèce de folie. Si par un miracle quelconque elle avait disparu, comment allait-elle gérer la situation ? Elle sera ébranlée, incapable de regarder des situations comme avant. Tout changera. _Non_. Tout avait déjà changé et ça, dès l'instant où elle avait décidé d'inspecter le cratère de plus près, dès le moment où elle avait souhaité l'aider.

Sans la moindre protestation, Gerald releva son haut jusqu'à son torse. Sa peau était halée, tendue sous les muscles fermes. Le bout de ses doigts touchèrent le torse. Il n'y avait plus rien, juste un épiderme lisse et dur. Elle se retint de rire – un rire nerveux qui serait le juste reflet de son incompréhension –. Elle se trouvait face à une énigme qui dépassait tout ce qu'elle pensait savoir.

« Pourquoi m'avoir dit de vous suivre lorsque nous étions à l'hôpital ?

\- Je… pensais que vous étiez celle que je devais retrouver. Vous lui ressemblez tant. Mais vous n'êtes qu'une simple humaine. Je me suis trompé. »

Ils échangèrent un regard.

« Des frères m'ont accompagné dans ma chute. Cette planète… la Terre sera notre champ de bataille.

\- Quoi… ? »

Elle ne comprenait pas. Une guerre approchait ? D'autres personnes étaient comme lui ? Qu'est-ce que ça signifiait ?

« Le temps presse. J'ai besoin de la bague. »

Il avait rabaissé son vêtement et reculé d'un pas. Son empressement était palpable.

« Vous me parlez d'une bataille capable de ravager toute notre civilisation et tout ce que vous désirez c'est ce vulgaire bijou ? »

Le garçon tendit sa main pour la deuxième fois.

« Donnez-le moi. Je vous en prie. »

Sa conscience lui intimait d'oublier tout cette histoire. Retourner se coucher, dormir, vivre une vie normale loin de lui.

« Si ce fichu bibelot a tant d'importance alors très bien, reprenez-le. »

Erza ôta le collier pour en retirer le bijou. Elle ne remarqua pas cette étrange façon qu'il avait de luire sous son toucher. Elle le plaqua contre sa paume dans un geste brutal et sec, bien qu'il ne tressaillit pas sur le coup. Bien sûr à aucun instant elle avait prévu ça, cette puissante déflagration résultant d'un éclat doré. Les vitres explosèrent sous l'impulsion tout comme les ampoules. Les meubles se renversèrent, s'écrasèrent contre les murs. Elle cria sous la peur et siffla de douleur sous les éclats qui s'incrustèrent dans sa peau. Son T-shirt avait viré au rouge sur quelques parties. Ses oreilles sifflaient affreusement et elle sentit un liquide chaud en sortir de la droite. Son flanc criait sous la souffrance. Le visage horrifié de Gerald entra dans son champ de vision lorsqu'elle releva la tête – elle avait été propulsé et était retombée lourdement par terre, sur du verre. Elle avait mal. Elle commençait à voir flou et son souffle n'était plus régulier. Quand elle tenta de se remettre sur ses pieds, elle vacilla et manqua de tomber si l'homme ne l'avait pas rattrapée. Avec une aisance troublante, il la souleva et l'idée de se débattre ne lui effleura pas l'esprit, tant il flirtait avec l'inconscience.

« Peut-être que je ne me suis pas trompée finalement.

\- Qu… »

Un dernier regard et Erza chavira définitivement.

* * *

 _Il y avait du feu tout autour d'elle. L'atmosphère était étouffante, la chaleur insupportable. La salle se remplissait de fumée. Tout tremblait autour d'elle et les murs se fissuraient._

 _« Quelqu'un ! S'il vous plaît ! »_

 _La poigne ferme qui l'entraîna loin de ce cauchemar de flammes l'amena dans une toute autre salle. Il n'y avait rien, tout sauf cette table au milieu qui baignait dans un rayon doré._

 _« Qu'est-ce que…_

 _\- Nous n'avons plus le temps. Tu dois le faire. Pour ton bien. Pour ta sécurité. »_

 _Erza écarquilla les yeux._

 _« Non !_

 _\- Tu n'as pas le choix !_

 _\- Il doit y avoir une autre solution, je-_

 _\- Tu as bien vu ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui ! »_

 _La matériau était tiède sous son dos. Elle fixait le haut plafond, des larmes perlant dans le coin de ses yeux. Sa poitrine montait et descendait sous le rythme saccadé de sa respiration. Elle avait peur._

 _« Je ne suis pas prête à te dire adieu. »_

 _Le garçon se pencha au dessus d'elle. Il essuya les gouttes s'évadant sur ses joues rougies._

 _« Ce n'est pas un adieu. »_

 _Son baiser en avait pourtant le goût._

 _« C'est un revoir. »_

 _Il y avait encore ce regard qui reflétait une grande affection à son égard._

 _« Ne me mens pas. Fais-en moi la promesse. »_

 _Il ferma les paupières un instant, les sourcils froncés et la mâchoire crispée. Pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas à voir nettement son visage ?_

 _« Je te le promets. »_

* * *

Le confort d'un matelas était la première sensation qu'elle ressentit en se réveillant. Elle battit des cils pour que sa vision puisse s'accommoder à la luminosité de la pièce. Les hélices du ventilo au plafond brassait l'air. Elle les fixa, incapable de faire autre chose alors que ses pensées cherchaient à comprendre son rêve. Ça sonnait étrangement comme un lointain souvenir, comme s'il appartenait à une autre vie.

« Tu es réveillée ? »

Ce n'était pas impossible, pas vrai ? Des personnes pouvaient avoir des visions de ce genre de chose ?

« Erza ? »

Elle sursauta et se redressa abruptement, sans même prendre en compte la perfusion plantée dans le creux de son bras. Que fichait-elle à l'hôpital ?

« Hé ! Doucement ! » gronda une voix masculine.

Quand une main familière se posa sur son épaule pour lui ordonner de se rallonger, elle lâcha un grognement de frustration qui finit hargneux en découvrant qui était à son chevet.

« Du calme. Je ne suis pas venu pour me battre avec toi.

\- Pourquoi je suis ici ?

\- Tu ne te souviens pas ? S'étonna Simon. Ça doit être à cause du coup à la tête… »

Un coup à la tête ? La jeune femme se concentra un peu pour remettre de l'ordre dans son esprit. En vain.

« Hier soir, on m'a signalé une explosion chez toi. Je suis parti illico pour voir les dégâts et si tu n'étais pas blessée. Sur la route j'ai vu l'homme qui s'est enfui de sa chambre. Il te portait dans ses bras.

\- Où est Gerald ? Demanda-t-elle précipitamment.

\- Au commissariat. Dans une cellule.

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi ?!

\- Erza, ne retournons pas sur ce sujet.

\- Tu n'avais pas le droit de l'arrêter ! Protesta-t-elle.

\- Tu rigoles ? Tu étais en sang et je te rappelle que c'est une personne dangereuse !

\- Il ne m'a rien fait ! »

Le brun se leva de sa chaise un peu trop rapidement. Elle tomba par terre.

« Comment penser ça alors qu'il est aussi à l'origine de l'explosion dans les champs ?! »

Simon était inquiet pour elle. Elle le savait. Mais comment pouvait-il injustement l'enfermer ? Elle serra le drap.

« Tu dois te reposer. Je te laisse. »

Il était inutile de lui préciser qu'elle se sentait en pleine forme, bien que son corps était un peu engourdi. C'était sans doute à cause des médicaments qui tuaient la douleur.

« Je passerai plus tard. »

* * *

Un bout de sa nuit lui échappait. Oui, elle avait sombré dans l'inconscience après l'explosion chez elle mais son corps était en bien plus mauvais état qu'avant. Elle était censée avoir des blessures mineures et à aucun moment elle avait reçu de coup à la tête. Quelque chose clochait.

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit pendant qu'elle observait l'extérieur avec un air pensif. Le rideau voltigeait sous la chaude brise qui caressait son visage.

« Je viens changer votre perfusion. »

Erza plissa des yeux, gênée par un détail.

« Je ne vous ai jamais vu dans ce service. »

La femme aux longs cheveux d'un noir de jais et aux reflets lilas sourit, étirant ses lèvres peintes d'un rouge sombre. Elle s'approcha d'une démarche chaloupée. Le claquement de ses talons piqua un élément oublié.

« Je suis vexée, Erza. Tu ne me reconnais pas ?

\- Je devrai ? »

Même s'ils étaient un bon nombre à travailler ici, la rouquine avait au moins vu une fois chacun des employés. Le directeur de l'établissement n'avait pas parlé de recruter plus de personnel à cause des temps difficiles.

« Bien sûr. »

Elle croisa les prunelles, reflet d'un néant et de ténèbres. Il y résidait une étincelle de malice. Instinctivement, la blessée essaya de quitter son lit pour prendre le plus de recul possible entre elle et cette étrange inconnue – une inconnue qui lui donnait pourtant une impression de déjà vu –. Ses gestes précipités n'étaient rien face à la rapidité dont elle faisait preuve. Elle la plaqua violemment contre le matelas d'une main, la même qui exerçait une pression suffisante pour l'étrangler. D'où venait une telle force ?

« Non, non, non, chantonna-t-elle. Vous ne pouvez pas partir ainsi. »

Bon sang, était-elle en train de faire un mauvais rêve ?

La panique l'avait submergée en même temps que le manque d'air. Ses talons martelaient le lit avant que, d'un coup vif, elle fasse lâcher prise à la femme se tenant devant elle.

« Quelle fougue ! »

Le visage pourtant séduisant de son infirmière changea, se transformant pour quelque chose de plus hideux. Des cornes poussèrent dans un écœurant craquement. La chair s'était déchirée pour tomber en lambeaux par terre, en même temps que son œil gauche. Un liquide noirâtre le remplaça pour s'y solidifier et barrer sa face de façon verticale. Elle toucha sa lèvre inférieure qui avait souffert par le coup qu'elle lui avait administré plus tôt.

« Tu es… un monstre ? »

Erza sentit son dos se heurter contre le mur de la pièce, près de la porte. Elle ouvrit la bouche sous la douleur mêlée à la surprise. Elle tomba, se retrouvant allongée sur le carrelage. Elle toussa, son souffle coupé par la force de l'attaque.

« Ce n'est pas très gentil de dire ça. »

Ses pieds étaient devenus des pattes aux griffes dangereuses. Sa voix était froide et un peu haut perchée. Elle lui donnait mal au crâne.

« Dis-moi donc… où est ton Protecteur ? »

De quoi parlait-elle ? Elle devait faire erreur sur la personne. C'était ça.

« Il a été assez brutal avec moi hier. »

Elle empoigna ses longs cheveux pour lui intimer de relever la tête. Elle s'était agenouillée.

« Mon maître veut que je t'amène à lui, grogna-t-elle. Il est fou et imprudent. »

Son infirmière se releva tout en maintenant sa prise fermement. Le médecin cria sous la souffrance et manqua de s'étrangler en constatant que ses pieds ne touchaient plus le sol.

« Mais pour ça, je dois me débarrasser des possibles gêneurs.

\- Je… je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

\- Le coup que je t'ai donné hier a été trop violent pour toi ? Tu ne te souviens de rien ? À moins que… un verrou t'en empêche. »

Elle caressa son flanc de sa main libre.

« Tu as mal, n'est-ce pas ? »

Sa gorge était sèche. Elle se maudissait d'être dans un tel état de faiblesse. Elle lui offrit un lugubre sourire.

« C'est bien. Tu dois avoir mal pour qu'il vienne. »

Sous cette phrase, elle enfonça l'ongle de son pouce dans sa peau. Elle ne savait pas comment c'était possible, ni même comment elle arrivait à supporter cette cuisante souffrance. Elle transperçait sa chair lentement, soigneusement, incrustant son doigt. Le sang gicla, coula, écho aux hurlements qu'elle était incapable de contenir.

« Tu peux faire mieux que ça. Un petit effort, allez ! »

Pourquoi personne n'entendait le carnage qui avait lieu ici ? Pourquoi personne n'entrait dans la pièce et venait l'aider ? Où était passé Simon, Grey, n'importe qui ?

 _Pourquoi Gerald ne venait pas la sauver ?_

L'air s'était comme tordu, déchiré. L'électricité d'une sorte de faille illumina la pièce de torture. Et puis il y avait cette lame maniée avec assez de force pour couper en deux sa tortionnaire. Erza était retombée à terre, douloureusement et trop brusquement. Sa tête s'était heurtée contre le carrelage. Elle était un peu sonnée mais pas assez pour ne pas voir le visage de son sauveur.

« Il faut partir d'ici. Ils savent où vous êtes depuis l'incident survenu hier. »

Il l'aida à se relever en attrapant son bras.

« Mieux vaut ne pas tarder. Elle va guérir. »

Comment ça elle allait _guérir_ ? Bon Dieu, elle était coupée en deux !

Il partit vers la fenêtre et observa l'extérieur, comme s'il vérifiait si d'autres personnes ne risquaient pas de leur causer des ennuis. Erza se tenait maladroitement debout, une main pressée contre son flanc ensanglanté. Tant de questions se bousculaient en elle mais les réponses ne viendront jamais. Du moins pas maintenant.

Alors elle posa celle qui fera bifurquer sa destinée vers une toute nouvelle direction.

« Qu'est-ce que vous êtes ? »


End file.
